


you take my world and turn it up

by notthebigspoon



Series: D is for Dangerous [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There's a chair Crawford. There is a chair right there. Why are you in my lap?”</p><p>	“I figured if I gave you a lap dance maybe you'd finally give up the secrets of Buster Bash.”</p><p>Title taken from Set It On Fire by My Darkest Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take my world and turn it up

**Author's Note:**

> Writ for crimsonkitty.

“What are you _doing_?”

“Sitting here.”

“There's a chair Crawford. There is a chair right there. Why are you in my lap?”

“I figured if I gave you a lap dance maybe you'd finally give up the secrets of Buster Bash.” Crawford answers, and the sad thing is that Buster knows he's serious.

It doesn't look like any amount of protesting is going to make him go away. And Buster is telling the truth when he says doesn't know any codes or any tricks, but there's not a single person on the team that actually believes that. Huff still periodically puts Buster in a headlock, noogeying the hell out of him and demanding answers.

He shakes his head. It's not worth the effort and Brandon has a history of not listening to reason. Buster does the only thing he can do, hooks his chin over Brandon's shoulder and watches him play Buster Bash while cursing Buster's existence and telling him more than once that producing something so addictive was an act of evil that was going to send him straight to the hell.

“You're stupid.” Buster says flatly. “This is ridiculous. Why do I put up with you and your stupid... stupidness.”

There's a snort of laughter and they both look up to find Huff staring down at them. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Posey. And speaking of, codes. Give 'em. Now.”

“I don't _have_ co-”

“No. You don't get any Huff.” Crawford interrupts Buster, shaking his head. He smiles and pats the arm that Buster has wrapped around his waist. “You have to earn them. Going rate is a lap dance.”

“Scoot over.”

“No!” Buster yelps. He loosens his grip on Brandon's waist, fully intent on pushing him into the floor but before he can, Huff is sitting in Crawford's lap.

They turn, both of them with an arm around Buster's shoulders. Huff is batting his eyelashes. “Two minutes left in the song. We can do whatever you want.”

“Hey.” Crawford scowls, poking Huff square in the chest. “You're only doing enough to get your codes. I don't share my boyfriend with anybody.”

Buster just groans and buries his face in Brandon's shoulder. “I hate you all.”

“We know you do, baby. We know you do.”


End file.
